The Dead World/Issue 13
Watching the RV go, Logan sat on his lawn chair overlooking the roads outside of the motel holding his shotgun closely just incase of anything suprising happening. Just as the vehicle left his sight, Logan watched as Karen reached the top of the ladder and joined him on the roof. "hey big man" Karen spoke as she sat down onto the law chair next to him and sat back "you got a beer?" Karen asked and Logan replied by reaching down beside him and lightly tossing her a can which she caught before opening it and sipping. "missed ya last night, ya know" Logan jokinly stated which caused Karen to crack a smile. "yeh well Anthony took me on a all night date to the city of the dead" Karen replied causing them both to laugh before sipping their drinks again. "so, whats these newbies like?" Logan asked and Karen shrugged looking out to the distance. "normal, I dont know didnt stick around long enough to find out more about em" Karen said before turning to him "all I know is they have a group and they've just been trying to survive like all us lot" she continued and Logan nodded. "what do you care anyway?" Karen asked him raising an eyebrow before cracking a joke "is "big man" Logan growing soft" she teased resulting with Logan tossing a can at her which was obviously meant to miss her which it did and she just laughed. "na just dont wanna have to break up any fights AGAIN" Logan said looking pointedly at Karen and she shrugged giving him a innocent look. "what? that freak Josh touched my ass" she stated and Logan chuckled. "yeh but no need to punch his face in until like half of it is a black eye" Logan said and Karen once again shrugged. "yeh well he should keep his hands to himself" Karen said before continueing to sip her drink "hey, maybe since your such a big guy you might get away with the touching" Karen joked making Logan nearly choke on his drink and Karen laugh in result to this. ---- Despite being alone for about half a year never talking to anyone but himself, Will hated it...hated the feeling that no one else was around to help him, talk to him or just to be there. The problem was the fact silence and loneliness resulted with him becoming lost in his own thoughts. "It'll be easier to talk about it, you know that" Rebecca said in his head and Will let out a loud sigh shaking his head keeping an eye on the outside. "talking about it dont do a damn thing" Will answered back before shaking his head "what am I doing, she aint here, I aint really talking to her" Will said to himself like he was reasurring himself that she wasnt here. However that didnt stop the feeling he had that was telling him she was there, in the RV with him but he ignored it and went back to driving. Sighing to himself he looked in the rear view mirror to look behind but found himself looking at Rebecca's face in it but when he blinked it had gone. Now Will was really starting to get worried... ---- Back at the motel, Bella stood with her arms wrapped around herself as she looked out beyond the gate. She didnt know why she was so worried but she knew she didnt like the idea on anyone out there on their own. Not that she didnt trust Will would be alright, she could tell he was a survivor but she couldnt help but worry a little. However her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence walking from behind her and when she turned she found it was Connor. "Elizabeth has got your room sorted out for you, room 104" Connor spoke and handed her a key which she took with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled "yep its like booking into a motel back in the old days" he stated causing her to laugh a little before turning back to the gate. "you know, he's gonna be alright, I mean i've only spent like 3 minutes with him but in that time, I could already tell one thing...he's a survivor and he'll always come back" Connor said and Bella nodded before turning to him and giving a grateful smile. "I know, guess I just needed some one else to say it" she joked and Connor nodded before speaking. "get some rest before he and the rest get back, you look like you need it" he said and Bella laughed again. "gee thanks" Bella told him before walking off to find room 104. ---- Meanwhile at the shop, Natasha, Aiden and Faith were frantically packing whatever they could carry into bags while gun shots were heard from the alley way "I think they're getting closer" Faith said worridly but Natasha gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Tyral and Lewis have us covered, dont worry, ok?" Natasha responded and Faith nodded going back to packing. Just then Lewis and Tyral came bursting back into the room before shutting the door and blocking it with a table quickly. "thats it we're going NOW" Lewis told them picking up some of the bags and the trio done the same making a couple last second packing while Natasha noticed Tyral stop for a moment and clutch at his chest before he grabbed some bags himself but Natasha decided now was not the time to ask. Once they had grabbed what they could, Lewis gave a quick look over through the window before telling them it was good so they all ran outside the front door, good timing Natasha thought to herself as she heard the door inside the shop break down releasing a load of zombies. "how the hell did that herd find the shop directly like that?" Aiden asked and Tyral growled as he tried to keep up with them. "because you and you're girly friend made the mistake of drawing them there, THAT'S why" Tyral said to him earning a glare from Natasha. "now is not the time to blame others, got it?" Natasha said in a bossy attitude and Tyral gave her a mock salute before the lot of them turned a corner and exited the road to find the other filled with zombies who each turned to their new prey and let out noises. "oh shit" Faith said outloud before putting her hand over her mouth in shock that she actually swore which Aiden couldnt help but smirk at. "language" he told her but Lewis shhh'd him as he began moving the group back but as they turned they saw zombies were filling them streets aswell. "if we go that way, we'll be too far in the city without a vehicle" Natasha pointed out and Tyral grinned. "bring the fuckers on!!!" Tyral shouted before aiming his shotgun at the herd "COME AT ME" Tyral shouted to them before firing hitting one in the head which in turn knocked back two others who were behind it. "Tyral!!, your gonna draw the whole city on us" Lewis scolded him and Natasha walked over to said man. "are you fucking insane?" Natasha asked him but all she got from him was a grin before he cocked his shotgun again until speaking. "yep" Tyral replied before aiming the gun at the incoming herd. However before he could fire a second shot, a RV came rushing down the other road and swirved to a halt nearby them "I hear you ordered a ride?" Will said from the driver window gesturing to Tyral and the group worked out the gunshot had made Will locate them. When the group turned back to Tyral they saw him with his shotgun over his shoulder giving a cocky smile but they ignored this "it would be nice" Natasha replied turning back to Will and giving him a smile which he returned before the group quickly ran over to the RV and got in before Will drove them off. Soon enough they exited Charleston and left it far behind as they headed to the motel.... Category:The Dead World Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues